the diary of THE Harry potter
by sev'slittleangel
Summary: basically its where harry goes a tad insane more like luna then anything longer summery inside and the full title is inside too
1. Chapter 1

Here's a fic about Harry going insane it will be in a diary form so the chapters will be short but I will have it set at Hogwarts and have other characters have their input but it wont be long inputs it will have at least 8 chapters……. please forgot that Sirius dies i think that was just wrong

I fixed the spelling and grammar in this when **Perfectsyco** pointed it out that i was using messenger talk for my stories and for that im truly sorry and i hope his grammar and spelling corrections made a huge difference to my horrendous spelling and grammar tendencies

_The diary of Harry potter aka the boy who live to become insane _

_

* * *

_

* * *

_Aug. 31 1996_

Aug. 31 1996  
Hello there my name is Harry Potter. You may wonder why I am writing in a diary on a Friday night when I can be  
outside in the fresh air. Well the truth is I'm locked in a bedroom until Sirius comes to pick me up tomorrow so I can  
go to head quarters where I will be safe until I have to go back to school and deal with my so called friends. Dear me  
I'm getting side tracked. Well the reason I have to keep this is because my aunt took me to a therapist when she heard  
me talking to myself. He said it was pressure and that writing in my diary would help, but I don't think it's pressure. I think  
I'm finally going a tad insane myself, I wonder what everyone will say to that……..

* * *

"Vernon I'm worried about Harry. He seems... well he seems a bit offlately, don't you think dear?" Petunia, Harry's aunt, asked.

"He deserves everything that's happening to him. The little freak is thrust upon us, we have to take care of him and he goes and gets crazy on us.  
I don't pity him, he did this to himself."

"No Vernon, we had a hand in this we have to fix it anyway we can………"

"I will not help that trouble maker in any way, shape, or form…"

"Fine but mark my words Vernon if that boy goes insane you are going to be  
in a world of pain. Not only by Dumbledore but by me….."

Vernon just sat there and thought about what his wife had just said. Hethought about how Sirius, the freaks godfather, is going to pick him up at  
noon tomorrow and he thought about what type of damage a fully grown wizard could do to his family.

//TBC//………………….

There's chapter one out the next one will be at Hogwarts……

And my updates for the other two stories will be out very soon I hope

and thank you again **Perfectsyco** for the fix


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey its me again with a new chapter on the misgivings of Harry Potters diary trade ……… what will he get up to now ?**

**If you happened to read the first chapter when it first came out you might want to go back and reread it fixed it up some what**

**Chapter two **

* * *

Septemember 1, 1997

**Hello there my sweet diary of mine**

** I am on the train to go to Hogwarts in a compartment all to myself when the door suddenly opened with a force and to my  
**** surprise ****or not so surprise it was Draco Malfoy who enters. Out of pure hatred for my former friends that I got the ingenious Idea  
to offer my hand in friendship to the blonde which threw him off guard completely and I hide a smirk that wanted to come out, when  
I lifted ****one of my eyebrows. He knew that I was serious when I wanted to make up for that day that I chosen wrong and he took it  
and just like that five years of pranks and bad will was forgotten. When the both apologized for what happened Draco sat across form  
****me and started talking and very soon the door opened again and this time Luna Lovegood came in and said hello to Draco and turned  
to me and gave me a smile and a peck on the cheek she didn't even blink when I told her we put aside our differences and came together  
to torment granger and Wesel. She just cackled and sat on my lap and held out a hand for him to shake or not which he did. Well have to  
go get ready for the re-sorting going into my rightful house finally of course Luna is too (insert evil cackle here). honestly she's too  
****cunning to be anywhere else….hmmm I wonder what professor Dumbly-dork will say when I demand a resort?**

**For now my love **

**Harry James Potter**

* * *

**(Draco's and Luna P.O.V)**

**When Harry went to get into his school uniform I turned back to Luna and ask what was on my mind. "Luna?"**

"**Yes Draco?" she replied airily but there was a glint in her eye that told him that it was a ploy….. How very Slytherin.**

"**I was wondering has Harry gone a tad…insane lately?" I asked a bit afraid or the answer.**

"**yes, yes he has but not the way you would think, he is slightly unpredictable and not there all the time but he is still sane.  
Was that all you wanted to know drake?" Luna had asked.**

"**Uh yea thanks Bunny" he said giving her, her own nick name like she gave him**

"**Your quite welcome Drake" just then the door opened and in stepped Harry with his uniform on and he said its bout time for  
the train to stop.**

**When they got off the train they headed for the carriages to get a empty one for their selves as soon as they got seated the  
****carriage started moving towards the castle that was the school for witches and wizards alike. **

**TBC……..**

**Next time we find the two love birds and the new found friend talking to the headmaster about a resort for Harry and Luna to there rightful house…… **

**it will be different I realized that it wont be mainly Harry writing in a diary there will be chapters where he will write at the end of the chapter but he  
will be in it as well then there will be chapters where he wont write in it at all there will be 9 chapters where he will write in the diary. There will be  
only 16 to 20 chapters in this story it depends on how fast I want it to go.**


	3. Chapter 3

My computer crashed and will not be updating anytime soon until I can recovery my stories


	4. NOTICE

NOTICE

I'm sorry to do this but as of the 27 of this month the updates are going to be father in-between then what they have been I'm going in to job corps as I can't keep a job without some sort of training I WILL TRY TO GET UPDATES AS SOON AS I CAN


End file.
